1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected thiolcarbamate derivatives of 3-trihalomethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-substituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematocidal and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,929, which issued to Eric Smith on May 20, 1975, discloses the use of 3-trichloromethyl-5-N,N-di(loweralkyl) dithiocarbamoyl as bactericides, fungicides and algaecides.
Furthermore, various 1,3,4-thiadiazole compounds have also been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity. For example, Chemical Abstracts 79:74937 discloses S-ethyl 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(1,3,4-thiadiazolyl) thiocarbamate or S-propyl 5-trifluoromethyl-2-(1,3,4-thiadiazolyl) thiocarbamate and their use as herbicides. However, it should be noted that 1,2,4-thiadiazoles and 1,3,4-thiadiazoles are treated as completely different classes of compounds by ordinarily skilled artisans in the pesticidal field because of their different modes of preparation, including the use of different starting materials.